


Cuter than a puppy?

by NCSiastas



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Dog Cafe, Dogs, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Maia-centric fic, Meet-Cute, clary is a garroway, saia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCSiastas/pseuds/NCSiastas
Summary: She was minding her business playing with one of the dogs before her shift began in what she would describe as paradise.Then he walked in.





	Cuter than a puppy?

It had only been months since Maia started working in the dogcafé and not a day she regretted it.

There was a wide variety on dogs. She loved them all, even the Chihuahua Paris Hilton. She used to claim she disliked them. Wrong! She loves all the dogs!

Her boss Luke is also the coolest guy ever. They have more of a cool uncle/niece vibe than a boss/co-worker. Everyone is convinced that Maia will take over the shop when Luke retires. She isn't so sure, she wants to become a marine biologist too. Clary Fray Garroway - Luke's stepdaughter - jokingly called her Moana. She retaliated by calling her Merida.

Clary and Luke are running errands since the morning shift is slow on Thursdays. That's fine to Maia, she can play with some of the dogs. The Pitbull that arrived last is a little scared, due to being abused. But one evening shift it saw Maia cry about her ex-boyfriend being back in town and rubbed her head against her leg for comfort, crying as well. Maia decided to stay at Luke's place above the shop and cuddled with the dog. It was the best sleep she had in a long time.

She's gently rubbing its belly when a customer walks in. Maia's heart stutters: who is he and why is he so cute?

Hello welcome to the dog café Notorious D.O.G. (blame Luke), what can I get for you today? She says the classic line and trying to be subtle about checking him out. Yes, he's cute.

Oh uh hi, I was wondering if my friend Clary was here, you know? Red hair, is short but could kick my ass, usually playing with the Rottweilers? He was nervous. The anxiety of seeing such this barista got to him. She's beautiful.

She's running errands with Luke. I assume you know him? He nods. They won't be back for a while, could I offer you anything to drink?

Some coffee would be nice, but not too strong. I'm already gittery with nerves. I got my Dictation and Reproduction exam tomorrow on the same day as my Accounting one. I still don't know why I choose Accounting, it's not like I like it. My Bubby Helen told my mom it was a bad idea to take on Accounting as a minor and I should've picked something like Film Theory. She was right but I'm doing it for my mom, I guess.

Alright one coffee coming up. Your minor was Accounting right? What do you mayor in?

Music Theory.

So you're going to be an artist?

Well I already am. I'm in a band.

Really? What's the name, I would like to look up some of your music. I want to discover some new stuff that isn't mainstream. It isn't a complete lie but she'd like to see him sing, play or do whatever he does in the band. For science, obviously.

Rock Solid Panda, we're on SoundCloud.

That is not too bad of a name. She chuckled.

Oh I forgot to ask you, what do you do, besides work here? Or why do you work here? Not that it's my business but you seem like a super cool person. She noticed he rambled a lot, even when he's not anxious.

I love dogs, that's why. The previous bar I worked at was involved in a scandal and I needed another job to pay for my classes. I also study Marine Biology, in online courses. It's great!

I knew it, you are super cool! He laughs and if that isn't the nicest laugh Maia heard.

Clary and Luke get back. Hey Maia- Simon hey what are you doing here? A sequence of confusing handshakes follows as well as a tight hug. Oh the cute guy is Simon Lewis as in Clary's childhood best friend! Did she say that out loud? She looks around frantic, no she didn't.

Oh I'm sorry, did I interrupt something? She winked at Maia, who is happy she doesn't blush.

Not really, we we're just talking. She glares at Clary as in Fray don't you dare, I'll expose you to Izzy!

Oh no I have to go. Just realised I have this group project for Accounting. Anyway my name's Simon, Simon Lewis. Two first names, I know weird. What's yours?

Maia, Maia Roberts. Just one first name, she winked. He blushed. Interesting...

Anyway I know I only knew you before through Clary talking about you but would you like to go out sometime? Obviously when exams are done.

He choked on his coffee. You really want to go on a date, with me? Was my first impression that good? I think that might be the first time someone actually wants to go on a date with me after I made a fool of myself already the first time I meet them. It's embarrassing really. That's not the point. Yes off course, here's my number. He scribbles it on a napkin and hands it back to Maia.

I guess I'll see you around, two first names. She grinned at him.

See you around, just one first name! He smiled and Maia felt like she saw the sun shine brighter because of it.

She decided to yell at Clary: Hey Merida, guess who has a date before you and Isabelle do? That's right, me!

Fuck off, Moana. I'm on the phone with her! But also I'm happy for you because you deserve the best.

Tell Izzy I said hi and that I have a date with Simon. They were friends too and so Izzy would stop playing matchmaker.

Maia definitely couldn't wait. The entire day she was giddy with excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a severe lack in fanfics about Saia, which makes me kinda sad.  
> Since most of Clary's family members suck, she's a Garroway. She mainly writes Clary Fray G. and is in the process to add Luke's last name to hers. He cried when she proposed the idea. (I may write a fic about it)  
> Also Notorious D.O.G., totally a Luke Garroway joke.  
> PS: Yes I know Moana is Polynesian and Alisha/Maia is Afro-American. I just think their love for the ocean is extremely similar.


End file.
